


Dream Lovers

by Madilayn



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Frottage, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: Joanne DeSoto sees her husband and his partner in an entirely new way





	Dream Lovers

Two pairs of eyes, one blue and one brown looked at her with an intensity that made her shiver. Although she knew those eyes well, she had never been the focus of them in such a way. The blue eyes were those of her husband, and she had been waking up to, falling asleep with and making love to the owner of those eyes since she was 18. Joanne thought she had seen them in all their aspects.

Apparently not. She tore her gaze away and immediately looked into brown, less well-known known eyes, but they had the same intensity.

It was odd… this sense of distance from these two men. But then, she had never seen them working. Patching up her or the kids at home was, she realized, very different to seeing them in their professional setting.

Still, because she knew Roy so well, she could see the concern and love behind his professionalism. She reached a hand up and touched his cheek and he caught it in his hand, that same professionalism slipping as he turned his head and kissed her palm. New she could see tears in his eyes. Why? There was nothing wrong with her; she was just stuck.

Impersonal hands were feeling along her legs, torso and arms, and she turned her head to John Gage. "Nearly ready to get you out, Jo," he said. "Still only pain in your ankle?"

"Yes – only my ankle."

"That's what's pinned, Jo," Roy said and smiled at her.

"Gage, DeSoto – get out of there so we can get this done!" She knew that voice too. Hank Stanley, the Captain of her husband's station. She watched as he folded his lanky frame down into the small space next to her and her lips twitched with humor. He was a similar body type to John – one of those tall lanky firemen who could apparently fold themselves into the smallest of spaces. He was holding a turnout coat.

"Roy's donated his coat to the cause. I'm gunna put this over you while we get you freed. It's gunna be loud and hot, but we've got Mike here on the equipment, and he's the best there is."

Joanne looked up to what seemed to be another impossibly tall man who smiled and nodded at her. Then John was next to her again. "Ready Jo?" She nodded and felt John's arm around go around her shoulders and his hand take hers. "Close your eyes – it's gunna be done before you know it."

"OK Mike, hit it!"

Captain Stanley and John were right. It was incredibly loud and hot. She'd closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Roy's turnout coat smelled of smoke impregnated into the canvas; but more importantly she could smell Roy, as if his own essence had imprinted himself into it. That alone calmed her.

Abruptly the noise stopped, and the coat was taken away. Joanne could feel that she was no longer trapped and saw Mike removing the chains he'd used. He gave her another small smile which she returned as he turned away.

"OK Joanne, I want you to just relax and let us do all the work," John said calmly.

"Chet here is gunna lift your legs while I slide you onto the backboard and we'll get you out."

"Roy?" she asked, confused.

"Roy gets to sit this one out," came the cheerful voice of a stocky mustachioed man. "Can't have him manhandling his own wife!"

"Policy," John said soothingly. "You're Roy's wife, so he can't take an active part in this. He's looking after another couple of people. He's close by though, and he's going to be with you when we go into Rampart." Joanne relaxed into John's voice, and once again she marveled at the difference in the Johnny Gage she knew so well – who had as much energy as her children and got as much enjoyment out of playing with them as they did; and John Gage, Paramedic.

All of his constant energy was damped down, and he had focused all his attention on her. She felt the strength in his arms and yet he was also incredibly gentle. His voice was somehow hypnotic as he spoke, and Joanne was compelled to do as he said.

She could feel herself starting to slide and could now see Chet gently grasp her knees, then slide his hands down her legs, lifting them as she was lifted and moved. When he reached her ankle, she cried out in pain.

"Hang on Chet," John called. "Jo? Honey? I'm sorry – this is gunna hurt, but we need to touch that ankle to get you out. Can you trust us? Chet's real good at this – done it a lot of times and never been kicked by anybody yet!"

"I've just gotta support your ankle while I lift it," Chet said. "Otherwise it might hit something and then you really might kick me! We'll make it really fast, I promise."

Joanne had tears of pain running down her face and couldn't speak. These men knew what they were doing. Roy was just out there, waiting. He trusted them. Joanne took a deep breath. "OK," she ground out from between gritted teeth. "Let's do this."

"Good girl," John said. "Now, like Chet said – this is gunna be fast. Ready? Now… 1, 2, 3 go!"

The pain was excruciating, and Joanne yelled, but she was surprised at how fast the whole maneuver was. It seemed like only seconds had passed as she was slid out and then other hands supported her, and she was laid on a hard board.

As she was carried, she recognized the face of Chet Kelly grinning at her. "See – told ya it wasn't gunna be hard," he said and then ducked away. Joanne saw Roy replace him and she gratefully reached out and took his hand.

"John just needs to check you for any other injuries, and then we can make you comfortable." Joanne nodded. As always, she trusted what Roy said implicitly. She felt herself lowered to the ground and then John carefully sat her up again. He supported her, and she leaned against him. He smelled of outdoors – the woods he loved, and a clean smell of soap.

Roy unzipped her dress and slipped it off her shoulders, and she smiled at his hum of appreciation of her underwear.

Her husband didn't have many "things" he was picky about, but her choice of underwear was one of them – but it was also one that she loved to comply with. Joanne DeSoto loved sexy lingerie.

Now, she felt his fingers moving down her spine, pressing gently but firmly – checking for injuries. As Roy's fingers came to her waist, they moved slightly and she jumped and yelped.

"Joanne?" John looked concerned, but she shook her head.

"Nothing – I'm really ticklish just there, and Roy knows it."

Roy smiled. "Looks all clear," he said. "I can't see or feel any injuries."

That was odd in some way. Surely that wasn't all there was to it? Something else was needed?

She felt Roy's mouth on her skin. Licking, nipping, kissing down her spine. Yes! That was it! She arched her back in pleasure. Her husband knew exactly what to do and where to do it in order to give her pleasure.

"Johnny, you wanna get that fastener for me?"

Another pair of hands were on her back and she felt her bra being unfastened. "Like that, Roy?"

"Yeah. That's it. Jo? Honey? We just need to slip these off you and then we can lift you onto the bed. Can you lean back against me? Just lean back and let Johnny do all the work."

She did as she was told, and then blinked. When had she been moved inside? Where was everybody else? As she leaned back against Roy, feeling the heat of his skin against hers…. When had he taken his shirt off? She didn't mind that he had. She could see and feel her husband's partner slipping her dress off her arms, her bra following leaving her bare to the waist.

Two groans of appreciation sent chills through her body and she felt strong fingers turn her head slightly so that Roy could kiss her. His hands cupped her breasts and she moaned her pleasure. As their kiss broke, she reached out and grasped John's hand. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked and drew him to her. It was something she had wondered about, given his reputation. And so, Joanne DeSoto leaned forward and kissed her husband's best friend and professional partner.

It was good – that part of his reputation was well deserved. Her hand slipped around his neck as his cupped the back of her head, his tongue teasing her willing mouth open, her tongue flicking against his. Joanne broke their kiss slowly and just smiled at him, her hand trailing slowly, lightly, from his neck down his bare chest as she explored the feel of him, the differences and similarities between John and her husband.

"Hows about we get you somewhere more comfortable," Roy said into her ear and then placed another kiss just below it.

Joanne blinked – she wasn't on the road, next to a wrecked car and surrounded by firemen. Instead, she was in a room she recognized, the one she woke up in every morning. When had that happened?

The two men lifted her, and she felt her dress slide off, leaving her only in a pair of lacy panties.

She was laid on the bed – her bed. Another of Roy's "things" – his insistence on a large bed. Another one that she completely agreed with, especially when she remembered him showing her exactly why the bed this large was necessary.

Joanne shivered with desire – remembered and anticipatory. All of a sudden, she knew exactly what she wanted. It would be the fulfillment of a deeply hidden fantasy that had grown gradually, but she had no clear idea when if first manifested.

She knew when it had taken full hold of her, when she had started to watch and see clearly. When she had realized it was unspoken and unacted upon and possibly not even fully realized by Roy and his partner and best friend. And when she admitted that she was almost as much with John Gage as she was with her husband.

Hands slid her up the bed and removed her shoes. Joanne propped herself onto her elbows.

"I want you. Both of you. Make love to me," she said simply, looking at both men.

"Are you sure?" Roy had moved up next to her, his eyes still looking at her with intensity, but this was an intensity she knew. That intensity was desire, lust. She looked at John and saw his eyes filled with that same desire, but there was also tentativeness and a pleading in them. Joanne smiled at him and held out a hand, inviting him close. Then she turned to Roy.

"Absolutely. Both of you. Together." She met Roy's gaze, knowing that in her eyes he would see the same desire. "As sure as I was when I first fell in love with you." She reached and pulled him in for a kiss, and his hands stroked alone her body, along with a second pair whose touch was unfamiliar to her.

But she reveled in feeling that second pair of hands – callused, but light. Long fingers lightly touching and stroking and then the lightest touch of lips and tongue following them. Joanne shivered in pleasure as her husband's mouth left hers and fastened onto her breast, one of her arms resting over his shoulder and onto his back, urging his closer and arching in pleasure at the sensation of the two mouths, two sets of hands loving her body.

Joanne couldn't remember when they had completely undressed and some part of her was sorry that she had missed that final removal of clothing, of seeing hard dicks freed from clothing. She smiled lazily as she looked at both men and loved the contrast and similarities of their two bodies.

Roy always seemed slightly out of shape when he was dressed – somehow soft. And John always seemed to be just skinny. Naked though, you could see the core musculature strength. The strength in arms and shoulders. This was no gym-toned weight-pumped definition. This was broad, powerful shoulders, hard torsos and muscles brought on by their profession.

All that power, hidden until called into action.

Joanne gloated a little to herself. She loved watching when Roy was working around the house and yard – especially when it grew hot and he pulled off his shirt. She loved seeing those muscles come into play. She had appreciated it even more when John had come into their lives and she often blushed to find herself just watching the two men.

And now she could enjoy both men, naked, and giving her pleasure.

She was kissing Roy again – the only man who – until now – she had ever loved, ever wanted. Her first and only lover. Until now.

Joanne moaned and writhed under their ministrations. The two men were legendary in the fire department for their apparent telepathic communication, and they seemed to be using that now as they explored her body, one of them occasionally coming up and kissing her deeply. Her own hands were moving, touching where she could. But mostly she looked.

They were seemingly so different, these two men. She had watched Roy age, his hair bright red when he was a boy and she first fell in love with him at age nine. It had darkened as he got older until now it was a dark auburn, with such fair skin and blue eyes – eyes whose colour could always take her breath away. His body hair had always been dark, and she loved how it felt against her. How rough it was against her nipples when he was on her, when they made love.

And now John... how different he was! His body was almost hair free; where he was tanned his skin was a rich amber, the untanned portions looking like he had a light tan anyway. His native American heritage given away by strong cheekbones, dark, dark eyes and thick black hair, as well as that glorious skin colour.

Those brown eyes were now looking at her, completely focused. It could have – should have – been disconcerting. Instead, Joanne found it a challenge.

Roy was there, and she leaned against him as he nuzzled into her neck as John drew closer. "What do you want John?" Even as she spoke, she gasped as two sets of fingers started to rub her through her panties, and she could feel two hard dicks against her body.

John smiled and looked at Roy. "Roy?"

A nip from Roy on her neck bought her attention to her husband. "Well, Joanne, we kinda thought we'd make you cum first and then Johnny here would really like to go down on you."

John grinned wolfishly. "Roy may have mentioned how much you like getting and giving a bit or oral. And I don't mind that at all – it's one of my favorites as well." He bent closer to her and spoke softly into her ear. "I don't mind telling ya that I enjoy suckin' some nice dick as well. How about you and I give Roy the blowjob of his life?"

Joanne was somewhat startled – this wasn't something she expected to hear from John Gage. But she was also excited and fell just a little bit more in love with Johnny. He could be a jerk at times, but he was usually focused on what he thought he could do for his friends. Yet again, she marveled that nobody had fallen hard enough for him to see through his façade and take him off the market.

Her hand closed around his dick, and she stroked it even as she kissed him. "That could be fun," she said. "Maybe later… when he's not really expecting it." Her eyes twinkled. "Roy gets really turned on when I take him by surprise."

"Good to know." He winked at her. "Roy?"

"Hmm?" The other man was still distracted by his wife, loving how she felt beneath his mouth and hands, loving how wet she was.

"Hey, Pal, pay attention for a second will ya!"

"What, Johnny?" Roy, now distracted in his mission of tasting all over his wife sounded irritated. He looked up at his friend and was distracted at the sight of John's long-fingered, tanned hand fondling the white skin of Jo's breasts.

"Beautiful…," he breathed before his mouth was captured in a searing kiss from his best friend.

It was amazing, and Roy now knew why his wife had been left moaning and panting after being kissed by this man earlier. It caused him to moan into John's mouth, and he was surprised because Johnny was doing the same thing. He had one arm round Jo, and one around John and felt John do the same thing.

John hadn't expected to be so turned on by this. He'd always thought Joanne DeSoto was attractive, especially after he saw her in a bathing suit for the first time; and he'd kept his bisexuality a close secret. He had been happy loving and being loved by his best friend and his wife. He hadn't ever thought that things could be taken to this new level.

Joanne was turned on watching her two men kissing. It was raw passion and she watched as they drew each other close, pulling her into them as well. Her hands moved to their hard dicks and she started to stroke them, squeezing and rubbing. She was rocking, and the crotch of her panties rubbed against her wet pussy.

Soon, she was joining in the moaning and the two men broke their kiss, both turning to her at the same time. Joanne never knew how, but suddenly she was kissing them both. Mouths meeting at just the right angle to open and allow three tongues to entwine. She wondered if this could ever happen again, or if it was a fluke.

She didn't care. Her whole focus was on the two hard dicks in her hands. The kissing stopped and instead Roy and Johnny were focusing on her breasts again. Mouths, tongues and teeth combined, and she knew that it wouldn't be long until she reached climax, especially when their fingers resumed their playing with her pussy.

They didn't climax together, but it was close, and they lay, panting, bodies twined together. Roy was tugging at her panties. "Off…" he muttered, pulling at them, and Joanne squirmed until he managed to remove them. He laid her back down and teased open her legs. "So, John…," Roy bent down and kissed her pussy.

"Beautiful," John said. "Touch yourself for me, Jo, honey. Show us what you do when Roy isn't around baby."

She shuddered but happily complied, letting her fingers open her pussy and started to rub her clit.

"Oh yeah…. God, I love watching somebody play with themselves! You keep playing there, honey. I'm gunna have my snack and Roy can watch what happens when you cum by being thoroughly eaten while you play with yourself."

Roy smiled and kissed his wife. "Damn good idea, Johnny. I really wanna watch you make Jo cum." Unable to help himself he moved and licked her pussy, long and slowly. She always tasted so good.

"Hey! Roy – that's my snack! Wait your turn."

"Husband's privilege," Roy said with a grin. "Besides, I never can resist her."

"I don't care," Joanne said, her voice husky with lust. "One of you had better go down on me after all these promises!"

Johnny chuckled and complied, using fingers, lips and tongue, pausing to exhort her not to stop touching herself, and to moan with pleasure. Roy was playing with her breasts again, pinching and biting at her nipples which went some way to the moans and cries of pleasure coming from Joanne. Joanne's hands had moved and were buried in John's hair, and he had moved as well. He'd opened her legs wide and slipped them so that her knees were over his shoulders, his hands supporting her and partially lifting her hips off the bed, giving him better access to her.

Roy's hand moved to stroke her clit, and he was even more aroused as John's tongue occasionally flicked up to lightly suck on his fingers as well.

In her turn, Joanne was moaning with each thrust of John's tongue and movement of Roy's fingers. Roy watched as one of her hands moved to a breast, rubbing and squeezing and he smiled. He knew from long experience what to do when that started. She started to call for him.

"Roy... oh Roy please. Oh god... you know... Please... You know what I need."

Roy kissed her deeply, his hands replacing hers on her breasts. "I'm here baby," he said and launched his own full attention on her breasts in the way that he had learned she loved. Experience had also taught him that he would be able to make her cum just from this. He suddenly wanted to know what she looked like when she climaxed by being stimulated in both pussy and breasts. One part of him wanted to straddle her and bury his dick between those breasts, but he held back. He wanted badly to fuck her, to cum in her.

Roy had to give it to John – he really did know what he was doing. Jo was whimpering, and he was becoming more and more aroused watching her being brought to the brink again and again.

For his part, Johnny was thoroughly enjoying himself. It was something he had never dared hope would happen ever since he had realized that he had fallen deeply in love with his best friend and his wife.

Who knew Joanne would react like she had, that both she and Roy would be so enthusiastic. That Joanne would dictate this whole encounter. He was so turned on and renewed his efforts. Roy was stretched out next to him, and John hoped that he would be able to show later to him just how much he did love him.

John reached out his arm and ran his hand along Roy's hip; stroking and exploring and he felt Joanne start to climax. Her hands were back in his hair and were almost painful as she held him to her and cried out in climax. John tasted her again, and then briefly raised his head and moaned pleasure at the look on her face. Roy's hand touched his arm and he looked over at him.

"Jo… baby…" Roy was gasping himself as he felt John's hand firmly around his dick, not squeezing, but just... there. "God Jo… you're gorgeous when you cum sweetheart," he got out before kissing her lovingly. He was so close to his own climax… so close! He wanted to be in her before he did though.

"Roy…,"

"What Jo?"

"In me, love. Need you in me. Need to feel you in me." Joanne was still panting still obviously needing more. "John," she said, "let me… your dick…". Her eyes closed and both men moved.

"Just tell us where you need us, Jo, darling," Roy said gently.

They let her take charge if everything again, and they settled as she breathlessly told them.

Roy let out a hiss of pleasure as he sank his dick deep into his wife, even as one part of his mind missed the feel of John's hand on it. When John pulled him in for another deep kiss, he responded eagerly, and became even more aroused when he realized that he could taste both John and Joanne in the kiss.

"Please... both of you… at once…"

She had no idea how it would work, but she needed to feel both of them fucking her.

Both those hard dicks in her.

"Awww, Jo, honey," John said, "you need a lot more preparation before we do that. But I promise, you're gunna feel us both."

Joanne looked at him and was once again astonished at how the two men communicated and worked as a team without any words being said. Once again, she was the sole recipient of that focus and planning. As they all moved into position, she could see the tiny tells in Roy of his strain at holding his desire.

As she drew Roy in for a loving kiss, she was astonished as always at how he managed to enter her no matter what position they were in. She wasn't going to complain about that though, because she always enjoyed it so much.

Suddenly, John was behind her, his hands on her waist, his chest against her back providing support to both her and Roy. She could feel his hard dick sliding along the crack of her ass; hard, hot and it felt so good, and was a contrast to feeing Roy buried so deep inside her.

John's lips were on the back of her neck, and Joanne was moaning into Roy's deep kiss.

Yes. She wanted this so much and realized how she had needed this for a long time, and also just how much she loved these two men. She had to tell them. Needed to tell them.

Her hand was around Roy's neck, caressing the hair at the nape of his neck, and she then twisted a little so her other hand rested on John's leg and let her head drop back onto John's shoulder.

"I love you. Both of you."

Such simple words, and yet also so hard to say. Words that had remained unsaid for far too long; too long caught up in the strictures of what "society" said had to be true. She saw the love in Roy's gaze, and his eyes opened wide. Joanne turned her head following his gaze to Johnny's face. His eyes were wide, and his face was lit up with wonder and love.

"Really? You aren't just sayin' it cause... well…"

Roy pulled them both forward, needing both of these people to be as close to him as possible. "No Johnny. She's not just saying it." He pressed a kiss onto Joanne's lips and then did the same to John.

"Jo's not, and I'm not when I say I love you both." Roy couldn't quite be sure how this came about, when had his friendship and love for his partner deepened into the same attraction and love he had for Joanne. He wanted him. Had wanted this next step. It felt right. Everything fell into place for him, and he saw it do the same for Joanne and John as well.

Roy moved slowly, thrusting into Joanne and marveling at how amazing his wife was. How could she know this, have encouraged this to happen?

She was here, leaning against John, her eyes half closed as the enjoyed the feel of both of them making love to her.

"Jo?" Her eyes opened, and she slowly focused on him. "I love you. Thank you for this. For loving us both."

"Silly," she said, smiling and letting all her love for Roy and John spill out of her eyes. "I'm doing this for me too, you know."

Roy and John looked at each other and with another silent flash of communication, started moving, thrusting harder. John slid his hand around and between Joanne and Roy, so he could rub her clit, and ensure that his fingers brushed Roy's dick as he moved.

Joanne let herself be carried by passion, and just enjoyed making love. Her guys were clearly enjoying themselves as well, and Joanne kept falling further and further into passion as she experienced kisses from both of them and watched them kiss each other.

Johnny climaxed first, and she felt the wetness of his climax on her, gasping as it triggered her own climax and she then saw and felt Roy let go.

The three were shaking as they collapsed bonelessly onto the bed, all three curled up together in a tangle of limbs and bodies, too exhausted to move, feeling that if any of them moved, then their euphoria would vanish.

Joanne became aware of an insistent beeping. "'Nother five minutes," she mumbled and tried to turn over and curl up in bed. Except she couldn't. Not only was the bed too small, but she appeared to be held in place somehow.

She cracked open one impossibly heavy eye, wondering where she was, and memories started to come back. Car accident. Stuck... trapped. Pain... broken ankle. Roy and John rescuing her, treating her, their faces stricken and anxious.

"Roy has to sit this one out." Why not John, her fuzzy brain asked.

The children! Where were Chris and Jenny?" Her breathing sped up and the beeping became more insistent.

Roy roused first, his wife's distress breaking through his exhausted doze.

"Jo? Joanne? Baby?"

"The children! My babies!"

"Shhh honey. The kids are fine. Remember – they were going off to summer camp this morning. They're fine. I've called and spoken to them." Roy leaned in close and stroked her hair back from her forehead.

"You were in an accident sweetheart. Another car ran a red-light and hit you." Roy kissed her gently and she became aware of John on the other side of the bed, taking her pulse? No… holding her hand and stroking it gently.

"You've got nuthin' to worry about Jo," he said and rested his palm on her belly, his thumb rubbing gently. "You need to breath deeply. Slow, deep breaths, honey. Can ya do that for me?" As always, John's crooked smile was devastating in his effect and she nodded. Both men had their palms on her belly now, counting her breaths, but also caressing, rubbing in tiny circles. He found herself breathing with them, her panic calming.

Her children were OK. Safe. Her chest hurt. Her ankle hurt and was so heavy, and Roy and John were so incredibly handsome in their uniforms. Her gorgeous guys.

The door opened, and a nurse entered. Joanne saw her smile seductively at Johnny as the came to the bedside. Joanne met her eyes, glaring at the other woman. The nurse was startled, but she understood Joanne's unspoken message.

Keep Away. Mine. Both of them.

Suddenly, the nurse was all business and took Joanne's vitals and checked the chart before shooing the two men out of the room.

Forty-five minutes later, Joanne was sitting up in bed clean and breakfasted. Dressed in a new nightgown and negligee that really should not be seen outside her bedroom. Her smile was fond as she realized that her guys shared a taste in women's nightwear – or rather what they thought she should be wearing. Still, the negligee wasn't too bad and didn't reveal much at all.

As Roy and John returned, she loved the look in their eyes as they saw her, and at that point she remembered her dream. Her wonderful dream. She held her hands out, remembering that it wasn't a fantasy born only out of a drugged mind.

It was real. They had been together, the three of them, for three years now. Since just after Roy and John had been promoted, together through the fight to allow Paramedics to gain promotion but still work as Paramedics. The fight coming to an end when the Department realized just how many Paramedics they lost and how hard it was to replace them.

And then, the joy as they "came home" to 51 again. Their joy of being able to work together again, even though they all knew that there would be more changes soon – everybody knew that Hank would pass the Chief's exam, and Mike the Captain's exam.

Not that everything was easy – they had their arguments and needed time alone, but that was normal. Most of the pain came from having to keep their love and private lives hidden from all but their children and three very well trusted friends.

Friends who had helped them negotiate their new relationship.

Still – here they were. Her two wonderful guys. They had made it quite clear that she was their priority.

They came, one to each side of the bed, and it was Joanne who initiated the kisses, and Joanne who then decided that the time for hiding was past. It was the 1980's. And she didn't care who knew. They wouldn't shout it from the rooftops, but she didn't want them to be any more pretending.

But now, she had other things on her mind. "Hold me," she said holding out her arms and drew both men into an embrace. "Tell me when we can go home. Because I wanna tell you about a dream I had."


End file.
